


Yesterday Calls

by Sairyn



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Mike, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Post-Relationship, The feels, emotional Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 10 years since Mike has spoken to Harvey. A familiar ringtone brings his past into his present. Do you believe in true love and if so- does it always win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Calls

_I look at the world, And notice its turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

 

 

Mike can’t believe what he is hearing. “While my guitar gently weeps” is Harvey's ringtone. He listens as its sad melody fills the empty space, calling out to him. Mike walks over to the table to double check and there it is, plain as day, on the face of the ringing cell phone on his table. Incoming call-Harvey Specter.

A million thoughts begin to run through his head. What could he want after all this time? Is he hurt? Did something happen? Does he need me? With a shaky hand, Mike reaches for the instrument and swipes accept.

“Hello?” he answers timidly.

“Mike?”

“Yeah, Harvey?”

“It’s me.”

“Are you okay? I mean, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Mike, everything is fine. I um… I just thought that maybe… I mean, shit. I can't believe you picked up.”

Mike can't think; millions of words, thoughts and emotions are all rushing around in his head. He knows he should say something but his brain is on overload.

“I mean... I just... wow. I’m sorry. It’s just that, you have been on my mind and I thought maybe we could...um, reconnect?”

Mike hears the tremble in Harvey’s voice as he trips over his words. He doesn't remember ever hearing Harvey sound so...broken. The old Harvey, _his_ Harvey was always so confident, so sure. But this is not _his_ Harvey. I mean how could it be? It's been ten years since Mike has talked to him. 

“Mike, you there?” 

“Yeah, um...sorry I was just shocked, that's all. I mean, it has been a long time.”

“Oh. I mean, I understand. Look, I’m sorry. If you would prefer we didn’t…”

“What? No!” Mike blurts out. “I mean, yes. I am glad you called.”

 _Oh God, it really is him,_ Mike thinks. He can feel himself start to shake as he tries to get his lips to form words, any words to keep Harvey on the line. He just can't seem to stop himself from wanting to bathe in the sound of Harvey’s voice; to let it once again be the balm that soothed his, well, everything.

“Okay.” Harvey is silent a moment and Mike fears he has lost his chance, his moment. He hears a ragged breath coming through from the other side and releases the breath he was holding. _Is Harvey feeling just as overwhelmed as he is?_ , he wonders.

It's so good to hear your voice,” Harvey continues, his voice thick, and heavy. “Like I said, I have been thinking about you. I was just hoping you would answer, so I...so I could tell you all the things I never did.”

“There were a lot of things we didn't say then…” Mike answers.

“Mike. You were such a big part of my life. I mean, so big. When I talk about you, and I do talk about you Rookie, I always tell people how you are my demarcation line. I am two different people; the person I was before you and the person I am now since you.”

Mike glances around his apartment, the apartment he and Rachel once shared. It looks like a disaster hit it, with all the boxes, some filled, some not, lying about. The last remnants of a relationship that was truly never meant to be.

“You… you were the love of my life.” Harvey says, his voice fading with each syllable.

Mike sinks to the floor, afraid his legs will buckle at the admission. His heart is thudding in his ears, overcome with emotions it hasn't felt in years. He can feel the sting of tears behind his closed eyelids.

“And you were mine,” he hears himself say without thinking.

Mike knows that this is true, he’s always known it. Rachel was the easy decision, the expected decision. And he loved her, but not like he loved Harvey, never like he loved Harvey. Once again, there is silence on the other end of the line- but after a bombshell like that (not to mention his own admission), what else is there to say?

“You were the love of my life,” Harvey repeats. His words are low, barely audible, like he has just realized this or let out the secret he has kept from himself. Mike can tell Harvey is emotional, something Harvey was never good at handling and he immediately wants to protect him, to shield him from any pain, like he did so many times before.

“How are you, Harvey?” Mike asks, genuinely concerned.

Back on safe ground, Harvey’s voice come through strong. “I’m good, I mean, it took me a while, but I am in a really good place now.”

Mike tries to ignore the stab of guilt at knowing that he was the cause of Harvey’s pain. Funny, but when he left, he thought he was releasing Harvey, freeing him from the confines of being in a relationship, something Harvey always said he didn't want. But now he is not so sure if that was indeed the case.

“And what about you, how are you? How is Rachel?”

“I’m good. Rachel is fine.”

He doesn't tell him the rest; that Rachel is gone, that they are getting divorced. And more importantly how he is okay with it, if not relieved. All of that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is this moment, and him remembering what it was like to feel something, anything. And feel he did. Hearing’s Harvey's voice took him back in time when he was young, when he didn't know which way was up. Harvey came into Mike’s life like an unexpected thunderstorm, wild and powerful. Mike could do nothing _but_ fall for him. To be in Harvey’s presence was to feel safe and vulnerable and small, all at the same time. Throughout the years they were together, Mike loved Harvey with everything he had. He believed, like most people in the throes of love, that they were destiny; that if anyone could make to it forever they could. But, also like most, they didn't.

Harvey treated him like royalty and at the same time as a possession; something forbidden, something to be kept hidden. Harvey was the star that lit up any room, and Mike, well at least the Mike he was back then, didn't believe himself to be anything else but the shadow that Harvey came home to. In the beginning, Mike was fine with that. In fact, it used to be an inside joke between them. They would often say that their love was for “your eyes only and no one else's”. But love needs light, needs truth to bloom, and Mike was wilting in the dark. So he left; told himself and Harvey he “needed to be his own man”, “needed to grow”. But deep inside he knew that wasn't the real reason; the real reason was Mike’s own insecurity.

Mike could never accept that Harvey was serious in choosing him- him! The boy with nothing, a fake lawyer who damn near landed in jail. Harvey was bigger than life, gorgeous, dangerous and so fucking overwhelming. Mike felt he could never be enough, and so before Harvey could break his heart and leave, he left him first; ran to something safe, something easy- Rachel. It was great in the beginning- living and loving in the light, but Mike couldn't help but constantly look over his shoulder, fearing running into Harvey. Because Mike knew without a shadow of a doubt if he did see Harvey, hear his voice, he would remember every moment, every emotion of being swept away in something bigger than anything he had ever felt in his life. And that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from crawling on his knees, begging Harvey to take him back, beg to come home.  

“Good, good. I am glad to hear it. I’ve got to tell you. It's so good to hear your voice. And I am glad that you are happy,” Harvey says trying to lighten the mood that feels as heavy as an impending storm.

Mike pauses, unsure what to say next. He has grown a lot over the years, and slayed a lot of his demons. Mike has learned to live his life and his truth as he sees fit. _But it's Harvey,_ his brain supplies; complete with mental images of the many days and nights they shared, wrapped up in each other. But that was a different time, a different him. Harvey used to be his religion and Mike willingly worshiped at his altar. Mike takes a deep breath and reminds his younger self that he is not the same man he once was and that he doesn't know Harvey, at least not this Harvey. Ten years is a long time. For all he knows, Harvey has a new life, complete with a wife or a husband, or whatever. But deep inside he knows that isn't true. He knows this is their new moment, their chance to see, to test; to find a way to get back to being the friends they once were.

“I am on my way to a new happy,” he answers truthfully. “And it's good to hear your voice as well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserve to be happy, you deserve that and so much more,” Harvey says, his voice full of emotion.

And with that, Mike can't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. “How did we get here? We were supposed to be together forever,” he chokes out, unable to hold back the words any longer.

“You left. Fell in love with someone else,” Harvey answers matter of factly, like he has told himself (and probably anyone else) that line over and over again.

Mike wants to correct him, tell him that he never fell in love with Rachel. He loved her, sure, but Rachel and him have always been better friends than anything else. But he didn't want to see that truth then. He wanted, no, needed, to believe that he could make his relationship with Rachel work; especially since the one he had with Harvey ended so badly.

“I had to,” Mike whispers; the “ _I didn't deserve you”_ sits on the tip of his tongue, but Mike swallows it back. “I had... I had to find myself without you. I was so caught up in being your partner; I didn't know who _I_ was. I needed to grow up. But you have to hear me say this. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done.” Even in the midst of his current “amicable” divorce, Mike knows that statement is still true.

“Mike, we all have to grow and evolve. But I know you. You are the strongest person I have ever met and you were always something special. You still are.”

Mike can't believe he is going to say this, but just like that feeling of destiny he once believed in in his younger years, he knows this is just the beginning of the next chapter in their story. So he turns the page. “Would you like to have lunch one day?”

“I would love that. I mean only if it is okay with your wife. I’m not trying to cause any trouble between you two.”

Mike laughs softly. “It will be fine, promise.”

“Then yeah, I’d really like that.” Harvey responds. “Well, look, I know I have taken up quite a bit of your time,” he says hesitantly. “I should probably let you go.”

 _Don't ever let me go again,_ Mike’s brain screams. “Yeah, I should go. Talk soon?”

“Yeah, definitely talk soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Mike automatically responds; the words falling from his lips easily, as they did so many times before.

Mike ends the call and closes his eyes, relishing in the emotions washing over him. After a few deep breaths, he reopens his eyes to the present. There are piles of “his” things, sitting next to piles of “her” things and Mike just can't seem to bring himself to care about any of it. This chapter of his life is over- has been for a long time now. Mike may not know what his future holds, but at the moment, he believes it may have something to do with his past.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG- it has been a nightmare trying to get this to post- so if you see another Yesterday Calls- via Orphan account- with no words? That was me too. I have contacted tech support but we will see.  
> Posted for Marvey Fic Challenge 53


End file.
